Suffering of a loud
by Naderafifi221
Summary: Dark ending for no such luck rated T for swears (a lot) and suicide thoughts and this is my first story so if you don't like it i understand that


chapter 1:pain and suffering

A.N:hey guys this is my first story i hope you like it a desclaimer: this contains a lot of swears (like really alot)  
i am sure nobody will give a shi*t but yea got nothing more to say lets get this sh*t started (no censor for swears after this)  
btw this is a dark extention for no such luck and i know it has been done 9 million times but idk

"yea just forget about me go have fun and everything its like i was never born" said lincoln as he hides in the bushes watching his family drive away to lynn's game tonight , when they were no longer in sight he rushes to the door and takes the key from under the mat then he continues to open the door.

"this is the house...the house that everyone hates me live here" said lincoln he then dashes up the stairs to his surprise he finds the door boarded "damn it why does this have to be hard"  
he comes back later after 5 mins with a hammer he found in his so-called sister's toolbox he smashes the wood so hard that he made a small hole in the door he opens the door slowly not sure or ready about what he was about to see "... wh..what is this... th .. they did this ?"said lincoln now crying as what lies in front of him is his room but with now bed or closet it was now just a mess of his clothes on the ground at the far corner of the room lies bunbun, he takes bunbun and goes down the stairs crying harder now "those... those monsters they dont care about me its like i was never alive they threw out my bed and closet they really hate me much more than what i was thinking if they don't want me so be it" said lincoln now all his saddness transformed into anger maybe even rage he takes bunbun and goes into the kitchen and gets the biggest sharpest knife from the counter "they don't evEN CARE ABOUT ME" screamed lincoln but not high enough for the neighbors to hear he holds the knife in front of his chest about to plunge it in but he starts to think "am i really going to do this ?...i...NO i will do it nobody even cares about me fuck this cruel world i always help them my so-called family but how they treat me like i am a little piece of shit i forgive them for everything and i do the smallest mistake and nobody will even try to think about forgiving me" now saying lincoln while angry and in a heartbeat he feels pain in his chest he falls to his knees"good-bye crule world"  
then he just lies on his back with the knife plunged in his chest waiting till the end of his life

2 hours later...

"its ok sweety"said rita "i am sure you will win next time"  
"but how HE wasn't there"said lynn "i should 've won i am sure he wasnt there"  
as of now they were driving back home after lynn lost her game nobody knew what to say so they just kept quite after about 10 mins later they were now parking the car in the drive way lynn sr. and rita got out off the car then the rest of the family , they went inside there was a very awful smell lynn sr. went to his bedroom the rest of the sisters went upstairs rita went to the kitchen lynn jr. was thinking about her loss "how could this happen he wasn't there i hope he didn't jinx me for life" as she was now just in front of her room she heard her mom scream with the top of her lungs "OH MY GOD LINCOLN"  
lynn jr. was thinking "oh gosh what did he do now break the tv break something mom like well i guess i am gonna see for my self" she went down stairs and into the kitchen and when she saw what happened to lincoln she was about to scream and fall unconscious but she didn't .  
she was seeing something so trumatizing and horrible she... was trumatized for life.

A.N: well that was short but yea i didnt want it too long cause i am not sure if anyone is even going to give a shit about it or if i will even puplish it now some of what is going to happen in the next 2 chapters and this one is from another story called (i thought you loved me) by:(idk somebody obviously) 


End file.
